


The Boy Who Had No Choice

by cpetie81



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Death, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, Smut, Soulmates, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpetie81/pseuds/cpetie81
Summary: The Dark Mark is a constant reminder of Draco Malfoy's struggle in adolescence.  With his strong need to make his family proud, Draco was easily influenced by Lucius and Narcissa his entire life.  He never had a choice in any matter.  However, when he's forced to settle down and marry a pureblood named Astoria Greengrass, Draco realizes he's had enough of his parents, of Astoria, and of magic and the associated memories.  He leaves with no prior warning, arriving in Chicago, Illinois, with little knowledge of the muggle world.  When he unexpectedly becomes a hero to a beautiful young woman named Violet, Draco begins to understand that, although it may not feel like it, there is always a choice to be made.  When Violet is threatened by Draco's past, he faces one of the biggest choices of his life: to stay or to leave.





	The Boy Who Had No Choice

Draco Malfoy was seated at the dining table in Malfoy Manor, trying to keep from jumping up and telling everyone except his mother, Narcissa, what tossers they were. Next to him was his pureblood future wife by arranged marriage, Astoria Greengrass, and Narcissa, and at the head of the table, directly across from Draco, was his father, Lucius. It took legitimate effort to keep the aggravation from spreading across Draco’s pale, handsome features.  
His normally sleek blond hair fell in his face, signaling his unkemptness and inability to care any longer. Finally, at the mention of the wedding in three months, Draco shoved back his chair and stood up amidst shocked looks and disapproval by his father. “What are you doing, Draco?” Lucius asked suspiciously.  
“Nothing, just- ah- just not feeling well,” Draco lied through his teeth. He needed to get out of there before his head exploded.  
“Oh, dear,” Narcissa said, her voice laden with concern. “What’s wrong?”  
“Now, Narcissa, we don’t want to go babying him, do we?” Lucius scolded his wife.  
Draco bit back a sharp remark, reminding himself internally to stay calm, and said, “I will be going to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning. Goodnight.” He looked down and murmured to Astoria, “Don’t stay around. I won’t be up until tomorrow.”  
With that, Draco walked out of the room, his usual boisterous swagger missing.  
When he reached his room, he started haphazardly packing what clean items of clothing he could find in his drawers- sweaters, jumpers, jeans, socks, boxers, you name it. He shoved it all into a small, bewitched suitcase that could carry over ten times more than it seemed. When it was full, Draco brushed his hair out of his stormy eyes and took a deep breath. He took one last glance around the large room, taking it all in- his bed, his wardrobe, his pictures, his broomstick. This was it, he told himself. There would be no more of this life.  
With a final sigh, Draco, turned with a swish, apparating and arriving somewhere he had never been before.  
A dingy Chicago bathroom. From what he understood, there was a large wizarding community of Chicago, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. Draco needed something fresh, something new. He didn’t want anything to remind him of his old life. Even with that damn near completely faded Dark Mark on his forearm, he knew he could move on.  
Draco’s path through the bustling city of Chicago was random. He had stowed his wand in his pocket, making sure no one could see it, and was on his way to find a bar, a favorite American pastime, according to muggles everywhere. It was the middle of the day in Chicago, and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the large, ocean-like lake in front of the city.  
He found himself distracted, wondering if anyone had noticed his absence already, and what they would be doing. As he continued walking, he realized how out-of-character this was for him. The urge to leave, to escape, to flee to the muggle world? What in the name of Merlin was going on with him?  
A sudden yelp and strange movement in an alleyway beside him steered Draco back to reality. A young woman, probably twenty years old, had collapsed, holding her cheek. Her large brown eyes were wide with fear, staring up at the large, muscular man with his hand raised, seemingly to land another strike.  
No matter who it was, Draco was never okay with a woman being hit.. He had learned that from his mother, the strongest woman in his life. She had engrained it into Draco’s head that women were treasure, not trash. He’d be damned if he let anyone get away with that in front of him.  
“Oi!” Draco shouted, sprinting up in front of the girl as she cowered in fear. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Draco was a couple of inches taller than the man, yet this man was unnaturally bulky and strong-looking.  
The stranger sneered. “Back off, pretty boy. This is none of your fuckin’ business. Ain’t that right, baby?”  
Draco risked a glance back at the girl. He couldn’t stop his eyes from widening when he took in her features. Large, soft brown eyes and full lips filled her pale face. Dark brown hair tumbled gracefully down her back. His eyes traveled down her, noticing a faint outline of what could possibly be handprints on her neck.  
What the fuck.  
Draco growled in the back of his throat. “Get the fuck away from her,” he snapped. The rest of it happened so fast, he could only react on instinct alone. The man moved forward, as if to shove Draco aside, but he sidestepped and landed a punch to the asshole’s nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. “Stay. Away.” Draco demanded. “Or next time you won’t be so lucky.”  
With a dangerous scowl, the man strode off, yelling, “This isn’t over, Violet. I’ll see you at home. You better get your ass home before eight, or I’ll find you and drag you myself.” With that, he was gone.  
Draco turned towards the young woman, his hands outstretched, as if to say he meant no harm. “Violet, right?” He asked gently. “I’m Draco.” She just stared, quaking in fright and cradling her face. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassured her. There was something about Violet, something that had captivated Draco and left him feeling protective of her. She was beautiful, like no one he’d ever seen, but that wasn’t it. As stupid as it sounded, Draco felt drawn to her for reasons unknown. All he could tell was that it ran deeper than her appearance. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?”  
Violet shook her head slowly, but her eyes dropped to the dirty ground.  
Draco sighed. He knelt next to her, realizing just how short she was. There was no way Violet was over five-foot-two. “Alright, love, I’m going to need you to listen to me and answer me honestly. Can you do that?” He asked, not even recognizing his own voice and actions.  
“Yeah,” she murmured in a naturally sing-song voice, clouded with doubt and fear.  
“Where else has he hurt you before?”  
Violet let out a shuddering sigh. “He, um, he hits me a lot…this isn’t a first. He’s done it to my face and he chokes me…kicks my stomach…” Draco took a quick glance down, and saw that the hand that wasn’t holding her bruising face rested protectively over her stomach, where there was a barely noticeable bump.  
“What…are you…” He trailed off, hoping to Merlin that it wasn’t what he was thinking.  
She nodded.  
“Did you want it?” Draco asked, taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut.  
He wrenched his eyes back open when Violet let out a shaky sob. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. I won’t let him ever touch you again.” Her cries had given him the answer he didn’t want to hear.  
The sick bastard who beat her had also raped her, and now she was pregnant. That protective feeling intensified greatly. Without thinking, Draco took her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared, without scaring her. She tensed, her eyes shutting, and then slowly relaxed as he rocked her gently. She sobbed quietly, curled into Draco, and for some twisted reason, Draco felt at home.  
He had done unspeakably awful things in the past, but feeling happy while holding an abused and unwillingly pregnant woman felt like the worst thing he could have done. He was just as fucked up as that piece of shit.  
When Violet’s cries died down, Draco slowly stood, scooping her up with little difficulty. She was, after all, only around five-foot-two. “I’m going to get you help, alright?” He said. Her eyes widened with fear.  
“Please, no, no, oh God,” Violet whimpered. Her hold around Draco’s neck increased in pressure, and more tears streamed down, smearing her mascara more than it was before. “He’ll kill me, he really will.”  
Draco couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her forehead. His lips lingered longer than was necessary as he savored her silky skin. “It’ll be okay, love. I promise.”  
They went on for several minutes, with Draco trying to convince Violet to let him take her to the hospital and report the situation, and Violet adamantly refusing.  
Finally, Draco snapped, “Damn it, Violet, if you don’t let me help you, how do you expect to get out of your situation?” She shuddered, flinching away from his anger. As soon as he saw her reaction, he immediately regretted what he had said. “Oh, God, Violet, no. I just want to help you, love. I won’t hurt you, I won’t hurt you.” His voice trailed off as he kicked himself mentally for being such an ass.  
“It’s alright, Draco,” Violet said softly. She tentatively reached up and smoothed his white blond hair out of his face. Draco felt his cheeks tinge pink. “I’m…I’m sorry for being so difficult. I know this is my fault. Could you just…I don’t know, could you maybe just take me home?”  
Draco was alarmed at the thought of her going back to live with that monster. “Love, I can’t let that happen. You can’t go back to him. He’ll hurt you more, he’ll hurt the baby, who knows what he’s capable of.” Then it occurred to him. She could stay with him in some hotel, so he could keep her safe and she could keep him company. “Why don’t you come to my hotel. Don’t worry, Vi, nothing will happen.” The nickname rolled easily off his tongue. “I won’t try anything, I swear. I just need you to be safe.”  
After much deliberation, Violet nodded. “Alright. I don’t know what exactly it is, but I trust you, and I know you’ll keep me safe.”  
Draco smiled in relief. He would keep her safe.


End file.
